Howl of the Pack
by DragoCygnusthefifth
Summary: Expelled from Hogwarts for a crime he didn't commit, and with his wand snapped, Harry returns to the Dursley's early. Deciding to do what he had dreamed of for so long, he runs away. And unwittingly becomes the Alpha of a pack of Werewolves. Creature! Harry. SLASH Warning. Harry/OMC


**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this isn't The Wizard and The Super Soldier, but I read this challenge and have had an idea of what to do for ages, so I decided to write this one as well.**

 **So this is my answer to The Modern Sorcerers challenge** _ **Woof, Woof.**_ **The challenge is as below.**

 _ **Expelled from Hogwarts for a crime he didn't commit, the last thing Harry Potter expected was for the Wizarding World to come crawling back the moment Voldemort returned from the dead. Unfortunately for the Wizarding World the last thing they expected when they dragged Harry Potter back kicking and screaming, was for him to bring his entire pack of blood-thirsty werewolf buddies with him.**_

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Harry is expelled from Hogwarts sometime** _ **after**_ __ **he starts in First Year, and sometime** _ **before**_ __ **Fourth Year.** _Second Year_

 **\- In the time he'd been removed from the Wizarding World, Harry has somehow become a werewolf and has joined a brand new pack.**

 **\- Although his wand was snapped when he was expelled, Harry has managed to master a few wandless techniques.**

 **\- Harry's breed/pack/or even just Harry are able to control their/his transformation and turn whenever they please.**

 **\- Alpha Harry –** _ **or**_ __ **if you can't do that then just make him important to the pack**

– **NO submissive Harry.** _Alpha Harry_

 **\- A lot of Anti-Werewolf racism needs to be applied to your story, the Wizarding World is racist in canon, work with it.**

 **\- Light/Grey/Dark Harry allowed. But only Good/Neutral Harry, NO Evil Harry.** _Light Grey Harry_

 **\- While Ron turns on Harry, Hermione accepts him as a werewolf; having missed her best friend too much to care.**

 **\- Any pairings welcome.**

 **Guidelines:**

 **\- Crossovers.**

 **\- When Harry was bitten he formed his OWN pack.**

 **\- Harry bites some people at Hogwarts.** _Possibly_

 **\- Harry turns Voldemort into a werewolf.**

 **\- Mates.** _Definitely_

 **Forbidden:**

 **\- Fenrir Greyback as a main character.**

 **\- Harry that lets the Wizards walk all over him.**

 **\- Submissive Harry.**

 **\- Mpreg (It's a common theme in creature stories)**

 **Well I guess that is all for now. I will continue to write more, as well as for The Wizard and The Super Soldier in the coming days. Please R &R.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 _ **-Line-Break-**_

"What do you mean, _expelled_?"

Harry's voice rang through the circular office, the shock in his voice obvious to all who those present. A smirk graced Lucius's lips, and while Dumbledore noticed, Fudge, Harry and the Aurors present were oblivious to it.

"I'm afraid, Harry, that this is how things are to be" Dumbledore said to the young boy, worry clearly evident on his face. "Due to the recent attacks on the school, and your account of what occurred in the chamber with the Basilisk, the school board has been wanting to pin the blame on someone. Once news of your being a parseltongue reached them, they have decided that you are too much of a danger to the school, and have so decided that you are to be expelled, your wand is to be snapped and you are to be removed from the Wizarding World immediately."

Harry sat in the chair, shocked at the news he was currently receiving. He couldn't be expelled. He would have to return to the Dursley's, permanently, and he didn't want that. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. The world always seemed to be against him.

"What do I have to do, professor?" Harry asked, not looking up from his lap. He didn't know what to do, whether to laugh and hope this was all one big joke, or to cry for how his life never seemed to be normal at all.

"Thankfully, the families of those attacked will not be pressing charges, and since no one was killed, you won't be going to prison. You will, unfortunately, have to hand over your wand, so we know it has been snapped. I'm sorry, Harry, but my hands are tied in this. If I could have done something, I would have."

Without saying a word, Harry handed over his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, and watched as the precious piece of wood was snapped in half, the two broken pieces handed back over as some sort of sick reminder of what he hadn't done. He wordlessly placed the broke shards of wood in his pocket, not wanting to think about it. Why would he have set a sixty foot basilisk on the school, on muggleborns of all people, when his best friend and mother were both muggleborns too? He really thought the wizarding world had no shred of logic.

"I would assume that I won't be saying at the school for the rest of the term than, professor?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, Harry, you are to be removed from the grounds as soon as possible" Dumbledore replied, trying to assure the young boy. "You won't be allowed to see your friends either, unfortunately, but you can still mail them while at home."

"Of course, professor" Harry returned solemnly, rising from his chair as he did so. "If that is all then, professor, I think I should be getting my stuff to leave-"

"Nonsense, Mister Potter" Lucius replied, his voice like silk, a smirk plastered across his face in fake amusement. "Dobby, retrieve Mister Potter's belongings from his dorm, he will be needing them to leave immediately."

"O-of c-course, M-master" Dobby stuttered. With a click of his fingers, he disappeared, before reappearing moments later with Harry's trunk, filled with his belongings, Hedwig's empty cage sitting on top.

"A letter has been sent forward to your relatives, Harry" Fudge said, holding his bowler hat between his hands nervously. "They already know that you will be returning early, and permanently, so we do not need to remain for a discussion once we apparate you to their street."

"Of course, Minister. Shall we leave?" Harry said, still not looking up from the floor.

With a nod from the minister, the four Aurors levitated the trunk, and surrounded Harry as they left the office, Dumbledore and Lucius following behind. Harry was marched down the empty stairs, through deserted corridors, passed the packed Great Hall, full of students celebrating the curing of the muggleborns, and of there being no exams for the end of term. How he wished he could have taken part in the festivities, but followed the minister wordlessly.

Once they passed the gates of Hogwarts, passing through the wards, Harry was handed a blank piece of parchment. He looked at the Auror who passed it to him questioningly.

"It's a portkey Mister Potter" the tall, dark skinned man said I reply to the look. "You need only say _Privet Drive_ , and you will be immediately transported to your street. You may say good bye to your headmaster before you leave. We also will not be going with you, we have more important things to do."

"Yes, now hurry up, I have a Wizengamot meeting to attend in an hour, that I don't want to miss" Lucius said impatiently.

Harry ignored the senior Malfoy, and walked over to his now former headmaster, a look of resignation on his face as he did so. "Thank you, professor, for allowing me to attend your beautiful school. I apologise for any problems I may have caused while here. Can you please pass the same on to Professor McGonagall? She deserves an apology for the trouble I've caused. And could you please tell Hedwig to find me, she won't know I've gone otherwise."

"Of course, my boy, that I shall" Dumbledore said, a sad smile gracing his lips. "I truly am sorry for what has happened, Harry. If I could have done something, I would have."

"It's okay, professor. I'm sure I can live without it. Good bye, professor. It was a pleasure knowing you."

"Of course, Harry. And it was a pleasure knowing you too."

Harry smiled, grabbed a hold of his trunk, before looking to the parchment and said "Privet Drive."

He felt a tug behind his navel, before he felt his feet leave the ground, as the world spun around him in a mix of colours that were both too bright and too dull to look at. He landed with a thump, the jolt of the landing jarring his legs and sending him to his knees. When he looked up from the ground, he quickly noticed that he was at the signpost signalling the entrance to Privet Drive. Getting to his feet, he noticed it was dusk, night quickly settling around him in the suburbs. He could see the full moon rising in the east, partially shrouded by clouds.

Harry looked around, wondering what to do. He couldn't go back to the Dursley's, he didn't want to go back to what his life had been like before Hogwarts. So he did what he had thought of hundreds of times before going to Hogwarts. He ran away, his trunk trailing behind him, into the dusk.

 _-Line-Break-_

It was nearing midnight, and Harry was exhausted, having not eaten much at the feast, and having been awake early that morning, he was ready to collapse eagerly in bed. That was if he even had a bed at all.

He sighed, looking up towards the full moon, wondering about how fate had, once again, ruined his life in the worst way possible. First the deaths of his parents, his treatment and abuse from the Dursley's, the knowledge of Voldemort still being alive and the Basilisk attacking students at school. No, not school any more. Just Hogwarts. He would never be allowed to call that place school again.

He was walking through the woods that surrounded Surrey to the north, the calming breeze of the wind brushing through his hair, the scent of fresh rain, of flowers and trees and pure _life_. He marvelled as the trees just stood there, not noticing as everything moved on around them. He sighed, wishing he could be like that, oblivious to all the goings on of everything around him.

He heard a crack ring through the woods, and he spun around to find the source, looking in the direction the noise had come from. He heard movement all around him, the howl of a wolf. And then silence.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry continued on, moving through the woods, dragging his trunk behind him. He heard another wolf howl at the moon in the distance, more movement around him, and again the silence afterwards.

In the next moment, he felt searing, white hot pain tearing through his abdomen as something big and fluffy barrelled into him, clamping its jaws down on his right side, pushing him to the ground.

A large, salt and pepper wolf, bigger than any wolf should have been, and heavily scared, looked at him with large, amber eyes that glowed in the night, a flash of joy crossing its eyes before it clamped down harder, its teeth digging in to his flesh further, as his blood started pouring freely from the wound.

The pain was too much. His skin burned, his muscles were on fire, and his blood was like lava, pumping through every inch of his body, as _something_ seemed to move from the wolf to Harry. It was then that, in his pain frenzied mind, Harry realised that the wolf was actually a _werewolf_ , and he was being turned.

With a cry of anguish and pain, one of absolute suffering and resignation, Harry felt a warm sensation in his chest grow, seeming to seep upwards, down his arms, into his hands. He felt his hands warm up, and looked down, noticing that they glowed like a white hot flame. Without thinking, his mind was too riddled with pain to do _any_ thinking, he moved his hands and clamped down around the neck of the wolf.

The howl of pain that tore from the wolf's throat was loud enough to alert the rest of the wolf's pack, if the scurrying of paws was anything to go by. Yet Harry didn't move his hands from the throat of the wolf, as it had finally relieved some of the pressure from his side, though the blood ran more freely now, that there was nothing holding the blood back. He held down tighter, smelling burning fur, and sizzling flesh as the heat of his hands melted the wolf's throat shut, making it almost impossible for the wolf to breath.

It started gasping for breath, finally moving away from Harry, trying to flee the burning hands, trying to flee the pain. But no breath came. No air flooded its lungs. No air refreshed the wolf, allowing to take revenge on the boy, allowing it to kill the boy rather than simply turn it.

Harry watched in horror as the wolf flailed around, trying to take in breaths that would never come. Finally, after watching the wolf struggle for close to ten minutes, the wolf's eyes closed, and didn't open again. And then the change happened.

With no magic left in the body of the wolf, the power of the moon no longer held sway over the change. The fur receded into the body, leaving the wolf naked for all to see, as the wolf's limbs lengthened and contorted, becoming more and more human by the second. The torso lengthened too, while the neck shrank, the muzzle of the wolf shrinking, as the head began to take on more human features.

When the change was complete, what was left, was a heavily scarred and dead man. Scars littered his body, looking like a combination of bites and gouges, claw marks and cuts from brawling and fighting, as both human and wolf. His hands, dirty and covered in blood and dirt, were tipped with thick nails, filed to points to inflict more damage for while he was human. Harry didn't dare to look at the man's throat, to look at what damage he had done. His face was lined with oily, salt and pepper hair that seemed to have thinned out over the years, sticking to his as if due to the sweat. His clothes were rags, and seemed to be like he had been wearing them for weeks, without having washed them.

The other wolves, Harry guessed a good twenty to thirty or so, started to move around him, all staring at him in seeming shock. They all ignored the man in front of Harry, as he pressed down on the wounds in his side, his hands having returned to normal when the wolf was no longer a threat.

One wolf, slightly smaller than the one he had killed had been, with reddish brown fur, and amber coloured eyes, moved forward, slowly at first, looking to the others as if in confirmation of his movements. When the other wolves seemed to nod their heads, all in unison, it continued to move forward. Harry carefully moved backwards slowly, trying to keep pressure on the wound. But he had already lost too much blood, and was weakening quickly as it continued to flow from his wounds. The wolf continued moving towards him, slowly still, as if reassuring Harry that it would cause no harm.

When it got to Harry's side, it moved its big head towards Harry's wound, brushing its wet nose against the back of Harry's hand. As if knowing what it wanted, Harry removed his hands from the wounds, his arms starting to feel numb from the blood loss. The pain in his side flared up again before a wet, warm tongue lapped against the torn flesh, making the pain subside to nothing more than a dull throb. The wolf continued to lick at his wounds, the pain winding down more and more as it continued, before the blackness that had started to creep up around his vision consumed his sight, and he welcomed the inky abyss.

 _-Line-Break-_

The wolf continued to lick the wounds of the boy, despite the fact that he had succumbed to unconsciousness quickly. It was good, as he would need the sleep for what would come later, and if it happened in his sleep, it would be less painful.

The wolf sat in front of the boy, and raised his head, looking towards the other wolves, before raising his head towards the moon, his amber eyes staring at the beautiful, silver orb as it hung in the sky.

Without warning, and despite the full moon hanging in the sky, he shifted, the change from wolf to human occurring much the same as the dead mans had just moments before. The only difference being that the man's hair was thick and full, long reddish brown locks moving down to his shoulders, his amber eyes changing to a bright blue. He wore tight, leather pants, made of furs from various animals, but no shirt, showing off his broad, defined chest. Despite the breeze, he was not ashamed of not wearing a shirt. He had a small, pointy nose, large, rounded eyes, and thin lips, with slightly pointed ears to complete the look. He knelt on his knees in front of the boy, his head thrown back to the moon, his eyes absorbed in the beauty of the sky. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

The other wolves looked at him sharply, hissing through bared teeth at what had happened. It was against the laws to do this. Defying the Alpha could mean death.

Another wolf, a female this time, moved forward, shifting as she moved, her form shifting upwards, so she was walking on her legs, rather than her hands and knees when she was human again. She too, had reddish brown hair, this time waist length, with the same, round blue eyes, small, pointed nose, and thin lips. She was the man's twin, and looked almost identical, despite the size difference of their bodies. She too wore leathers made from the hides of various animals, though she also wore a sleeveless top over her torso.

"Daryl" she hissed through clenched teeth, pulling the man's attention away from the captivating moon. "What is the meaning of this? You could get banished for this, or killed for defying the Alpha."

The man, Daryl, stared at her for a full minute, before letting out a loud, bellowing laugh, slapping his thigh at the humour of the situation.

"This isn't funny Daryl, the Alpha will know that you did this."

Daryl sobered up quickly, though a smile was still plastered over his face. "Don't you get it Bianca? That's what's left of the Alpha!" He pointed towards the corpse of the man, still lying on the ground, untouched by the wolves around him. "Greyback is long gone. A _twelve year old_ killed him, Bianca. His laws no longer affect us. We are free to do what we please, Bianca while still staying a pack."

Daryl leant in then, and sniffed the boy in front of him, inhaling the boys scent into his lungs, getting a taste of the boy, letting the scent linger in his lungs, before exhaling once he had sat back up.

"What's better, Bianca, is that he is our new Alpha" Daryl said, a gleeful smile spreading across his lips. He hadn't smiled this much in months. "He had been turned when he killed Greyback, Bianca. He's our new Alpha."

Bianca sighed, before moving to kneel on the other side of the boy, running her fingers through the boy's thick, messy, black locks. He was a beautiful boy, probably no older than her own niece. _He's too young to be an Alpha_ she thought, fingers still tangled in his hair _but he needs to be cared for, and we can provide it for him._

"Grab his trunk, Daryl, and the cage" she said, after a moment's thought. "We'll take him back to camp. He needs food and needs to be cared for. The quicker we are, the quicker he can be comfortable when he begins the change."

She looked back down to the boy, who had started squirming in his sleep. The changes were already starting, and they needed to be quick.


End file.
